


A Little Help Never Hurts

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A Dildo, Fluff, M/M, Pon Farr, Strap-Ons, The Guys are Essentially Preparing for a Fuck-a-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: Pon Farr is once again drawing near. This time, McCoy is going to be ready.





	A Little Help Never Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated also to FelixMarome! This one is a gift, from me to you. XD

Spock blinked and held up the item. “Leonard. What is this?”

McCoy looked over. “It's a strap-on dildo.”

Spock had thought as much. He cocked his head to the side, eyeing it from both sides. “And to what purpose do you possess it? We are both male, I see no logical reason why we would need an artificial penis.”

“That just shows your short-sightedness, Mister Spock.” Leonard wagged his finger at him, and Spock pursed his lips at him.

“I don't see how,” he remarked drily, lifting a single eyebrow at his mate.

Leonard shrugged and took the strap-on from Spock. “You're entering the first stages of Pon-Farr and by your own admission, it's going to get intense.”

“Correct.” Spock nodded, arms folded behind his back.

“Now, our normal sex is pretty intense already, especially when you do that whole mind-meldy thing.” Leonard gestured at his psi-points with the shaft.

Spock's eyes flickered to it, then back to Leonard. “Also correct.”

Leonard spread his arms. “So, extrapolating from that, I think it's safe to assume your Pon-Farr will blow my circuits, and at some point I won't be able to get it up any more.” He gestured down at his groin. “Or be able to take it myself.”

“Ah.” Spock blinked slowly, brows drawing minutely together. “I had not considered that eventuality.”

“Lucky for you, I did. Hence this puppy.” Leonard poked Spock's cheek with the dildo. “Once mine flops down and my back door can take no more, I'll strap this on and you can ride it and do the meldy meld to your heart's content.”

“Leonard.” Spock grasped the shaft and pulled it away from his face. “While I appreciate your foresight, I had hoped your penis would be the only I experience tonight.”

“Aw, you sappy hobgoblin you.” Leonard's eyes softened into a look that never failed to warm Spock to the tips of his ears. “I'm a bit touchy about that myself. So I replicated the dildo to match me.”

“Then this is an exact replica of your penis?” Spock wrapped his fingers around the shaft, giving it a squeeze. It certainly felt familiar, now that he was focusing on it.

“Near exact. The scanner thingy is surprisingly ticklish, so I might've twitched.” Leonard gave a cheeky grin. “So what do you say, Mister Spock?”

Spock moved closer, pressing their foreheads together. “I say that you are a thoughtful, considerate and caring mate. I am most fortunate to have the privilege of your affection.”

“I love you too, Spock,” Leonard murmured, stroking Spock's cheek.

“Excellent.” Spock nuzzled his mate's hand, then took a step back. “Take off your clothes, please.”

“Wow, jumping straight into it, aren't we?” Leonard chuckled. “Don't I get a kiss first?”

“Negative. If we establish any further physical contact at this current time, especially an intimate one, I will quite frankly climb on and not get off until my Pon-Farr has passed.” Leonard snickered, but Spock ignored him, already slipping out of his own uniform. “So I repeat. Clothes off and get on the bed, please.”

“Such romance,” Leonard mocked, waggling his head side to side.

“Now, Leonard.”

“Sure thing.” Leonard stepped round the bed and placed the strap-on within easy reach. “I'll just leave this here for when we need it.”

“Of course, Leonard.” Now stark naked, Spock marched over to the kitchen area. “I shall prepare a supply of liquids to prevent our dehydration. I have taken the liberty of acquiring a larger supply of your preferred ice-tea.”

“Why you thoughtful hobgoblin, you.” Leonard called after him, slipping out of his uniform. He grabbed Spock's as well, then deposited both in the laundry.

Once the supplies were all in easy reach and all their clothes were off, Leonard finally got his kiss. And in response, as promised, Spock quite frankly climbed on and stayed on until the Pon-Farr had passed. Leonard didn't object.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life for writers. Please comment and let me know how you like it!


End file.
